A Man's Intuition
by darkmaiden3
Summary: had minor mistakes fixed chapter 6, read! NEW EDIT AND FINISHED!LEMONS!sequel kagome, sessy with 3 sons..kagsessy & jade seta pairings . . . have fun at the ball if you think this story is not rated right, and is too sexual please post, and let me know!
1. A Man's Intuition

A Man's intuition

Disclaimer: I own none of the original characters of Inuyasha. I own only Tanukai, Fantau, and Lee Sesshoumaru' s (old) wenches the butler, Gartaine. The three sons too, Setahomaro, Lantron, and Jetish. Also Mara jade, Kagome's friend. Kara Kagome's baby

Also: I don't own "The First Kiss of Love" it's by Anacreon. In ' The Selected Poetry of Lord Byron.'

Notice: people review and e-mail me saying how to spell Sesshoumaru. Every one writes it differently. I have about 5 e-mails telling me how to spell Sesshoumaru. None are the same. So bare with me here, I'll spell it Sesshoumaru.

Sequel to Intuition

A Man's Intuition

Chapter1

Prologue

Sesshoumaru and Kagome have been happily married 25 years. No sign of Inuyasha so for. Since then they have had three sons. Setahomaro, the arrogant eldest. Lantron, the charmer. Jetish the youngest and momma's pup.

Sesshoumaru was displeased with Setahomaro. His son must be the most arrogant pup he ever seen. Kagome straightened him Sessy out. He didn't show much arrogance when they begun their Sessy smirks encounters. As the days gone by he had to maintain a certain air in his home of course, but he couldn't, not with Kagome there smiling at him, hugging and kissing him too, gods he was happy. Kagome was now pregnant with their 4th pup. It was going to be a girl, he knew. Gods if Kagome didn't have that belly he'd f-SHIT! Hard again. He sighed he still wants her after all the years.

Setahomaro was lounging in his velvet crimson chair. The ambers of the brandy sparkled and glinted in Seta's silvered eyes, making him look mystical and untouched. He picked up his book that his mother bought him from her plain. 'The Selected Poetry of Lord Byron,' with its red and golden symbols on it's cover, lain half open on his lap.

The First Kiss of Love-Anacreon

Away with your fictions of flimsy romance,

Those tissues of falsehood which Folly has wove;

Give me the mild beam of the soul-breathing glance,

Or the rapture which dwells on the first kiss of love.

What non sense he thought, yet true.

He stopped, someone caught his eye. A silvered head youkai, his father Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru was inspecting the servants' duties. He walked pass the lounge then turned back, just the pup he wanted to see.

Sesshoumaru then turned and started down the hall, with a serious and forbidding look, that was said to have held many in their place. yet when seeing his father and "that" look, he simply walked away.

"Setahomaro, my son," Sesshoumaru called out. "May I sit and talk a bit with you," as he awaited an answer, Sesshoumaru looked at his son from top to bottom. 'My son.' An air of pride shown in Sesshoumaru's face. Seta, he was strong, brave, handsome and intelligent, just like me. Yet he inherited his otherworldly qualities, his arrogance, independence, and chauvinism. 'I admit he isn't perfect but he is my son.'

"Yes, I have been meaning to talk with you as well," his unemotional and firmness shown, Sesshoumaru realized he him self hadn't looked as---as cold as Seta before he changed. A sadness in his heart made him wonder why, why the hate and distance?

" Yes well, let's start with your mate," Sesshoumaru known he treaded on thin ice, but he needed to get this out. Setahomaro sighed.

" I will not marry and be trapped in the marriage bed. I love no one and wish not to wed. I am 22 human years of age, young, but wise. You yourself had not married until your 7th year in dog years. I am responsible and not going to ever," Setahomaro glared and growled out, "now understand this, never, ever marry. Least of all any of the tramps you've picked out."

" Never speak to me like that," Sessy was pissed off. The lines on his face wrinkled and his brow creased and pinched together, "I am your father, respect me. I came to talk, not argue. If you aren't the most pompous ass I've ever seen. You need a bitch! You walk with your head high and nose in the air. You need to get laid. Maybe then you won't take your frustration out on your family." Setahomaro's face crinkled as he was forcing himself to have self control, self discipline. Seta hang his head low.

"Forgive me father, I was out of line," it was an apology yet it was cold and stiff. Sesshoumaru sighs

"Yes yes my son," he sighs, " forgiven and forgotten," Sesshoumaru was about to walk off when he just remembered something, "There is something else, Mara jade, your mother's friend from her plain will be staying for a few weeks in out home."

"A-a human!" he yelped. Oh god! A filthy human.

"Mind you," Sessy growled, " your mother is human. She is coming here because her parents are having marital problems and she will attend our masquerade, also she wishes to be with Kagome during her labor. You will be kind and the best host." Seta must have given his father a look, because Sesshoumaru growled. " Your mother and I will leave few days after the ball to her plain. As you know your mother might have complications like she had when she gave birth to Jetish. I expect you to be on your best behavior. Show her the grounds, take her to the village or to the gardens, anywhere to entertain her. And protect her, Setahomaro, I am counting on you. Please, don't disappoint me." Setahomaro nods in agreement. Sesshoumaru takes his leave.

Setahomaro thoughts

I'll be damned if I'll be stuck with a damn human. 'Mind you, your mother is human,' if he thinks he can blackmail or play a guilt trip on him, he's crazed. I hate humans.

My mother just so happens to be one of the better. And she's miko, not a full-blooded human, I think? Why in the hell must I human sit? Define human sit. Hehe, he grins at the idea.

Plop! Huh, oh my book.

Where was I anyway?

Your shepherds, your flock, those fantastical themes,

Perhaps may amuse, yet they never can move:

That was the best part. Seta sighs un amused by words he tosses the book in the fire. Seta sips the last of his whisky.

next chapters get better, PROMISES


	2. Bitter Side of Sweet

Bitter side of sweet

Chapter2

Hours passed and Setahomaro wakes with a jerk. Faint noises of giggles lingered in the air like echoes bouncing off the walls.

"Why Lee you have such beautiful ey-," Lantron was pulled into the dark room, Lee yanked on his shirt tipping him into the servants quarters. Setahomaro traveled to the noise, Lantron. He saw his brother being pulled in by one eager Lee. If she wasn't the biggest whore he ever seen, then he had yet to see one. Before Lantron made it fully in the maid's room he glanced at his brother with a knowing grin. Sickening, Seta thought.

Setahomaro flashback

Setahomaro was lounging in his velvet crimson chair. He was nursing his 4th shot of whiskey. The ambers of his snifter swirled as he stirred it, and swallowed the remains. Feeling the heavy effects starting on him. Lazily he grinned. He will finally get some sleep to night. His mother, Kagome has had morning sickness and the sickly noises kept him tossing and turning. Why did they call it morning sickness when it last morning, noon, and night?

Lee crept in the room with a duster in hand she began to dust pictures. Seta heard the door creek his head jerked in her direction. He could have swore she cleaned in here earlier. Lee smiled seductively and fluttered her long thick lashes at him. Damn bitch, disrupted his...his um drinking, yes drinking. Lee turned towards him and walked beside him and picks up the glass. Seta looks at her curiously. What in the hell is she doing? Lee curls her tongue at the tip of the glass capturing a drop. She licks her lips.

"Yum," he gets the picture.

"Sit Lee," he demanded in a tone as bleak as the expression on his face. She sits, legs crossed and her slip showing. Her arms glided out on the arms of the chair.

"So what brings you hear," Seta asked nonchalantly. She smiles and sits up a bit.

" My lord I am here to do as you wis-desire," desire, he nearly game unglues. He was surprised not at the phase but that she directed her attentions to him, how dare she think he'll bed her. At that thought he nearly laughed. Self control, don't laugh or smile, I need to be firm he told himself, discipline.

"Desire Lee?" she nods," I desire that you get this through your thick stupid head," Lee jerks up, no gloomy looks but what is that? Anger. "Lee, do you really think I will bed a common whore, a slut even?" she looks disbelievingly at him. Anger flaring up, "I am far too, shit girl, I'm not going to beat around the bush; I am too good for you. I am not Lantron. Slip your loose dirty ass out of my lounge and never come in here again. I don't care if I am dieing and maggots are crunching on me for a snack. Out!" she snaps up and glares at him.

" Y-you swine. You beast. How dare you," Setahomaro jumps up and growls at her. He senses her fear now. Good.

"Out!" he barks at her.

Damn bitch would fuck every tom dick and Harry.

End of flashback

Lee kisses Lantron passionately. He keeps trying to give her compliments.

"Shut up," she kisses him missing and only kissed the corner of his lips. He takes her by her hips and sits her on the dresser. Raking up her gown Lantron scratches his nails on her skin. She moans he has had a boner for 4 hours. Just watching Lee passing across the hall to dust and accidentally dropping her duster and bending oh-so slowly over to retrieve the item. He felt envious of the duster, how Lee holds it tightly in her grip; he felt his pants lose a little space.

He growled Lee opens her legs and held Lantron between them. Her body was crushed to his. He could feel her wetness. Gods she was so wet. He nibbled on her earlobe as she moaned. He slips his long deft hands down her hips and into her panties.

"Oh," she wasn't surprise but the noise still turned him on. He didn't mind about his claws scratching her, hell once by accident he slipped and scratched her and she moaned, Lee likes it rough. He grabs her legs and swings them over his shoulders. Moving her panties aside he pushes inside her. Jerking her body to his as he pumps hard and rough.

Claw marks are imprinted in her skin. The blood makes him hot and horny, his member stands full and erect. He slips out of Lee, making her whine.

"Beg Lee, beg for it."

"That's so unfair, you enjoy it as much as I."

"Beg bitch."

"Oh Lantron fuck me please. I need it, so badly," Lantron grins He thrusts in her fast and hard knocking her back against the wall. Pumping so hard in her. Her face crinkles and morphs as she endures some pain, then a flash ecstasy over comes her and she moans and pushes up fast, giving into her organism. Lantron soon follows her, threw his head back, he growls and pours his seed. Gods

" Now clean up," he might seem cold but they both knew he loves her, his bitch.

Lee wonders if Lantron loves her why doesn't he mark, and wed her? Is it because she's common. She sighs.

I know cursing sorries sighs

Lantron: damn fucking bitch….

Amanda: shut the fuck up motherless bitch

Lantron: what about my mom?

Amanda" sighs Lee said it

"slaps"

Lee: what the hell was that for you ass.

Lantron: my momma and "slaps" that's for me hoe

yeah mmk


	3. First Impressions, Never Impress

First Impressions Never Impresses

Chapter 3

Jetish slowly slips on his headphones. Jamming

Hey Mister I really like your daughter,  
I'd like to eat her like ice cream  
maybe dip her in chocolate

Hey Mister on your way over  
in your Volvo, suit, and tie  
Well, be crawling in your bed soon  
messing around, maybe getting high

It's not what ya did,  
It's not what ya didn't  
God gave her a perfect body  
and now I'm all up in it.

It's not she's a tramp.  
It's not she's not pure.  
She just likes getting her fuck on,  
and its good for that I'm sure

Sesshoumaru strides in looking for Setahomaro. Lounge? Jetish looks, shrugs, and turns back again. Crazy family!

Hey Mister I really like your daughter.  
When I'm horny like thirsty  
She's a bottle of water.

Hey Mister how'd it get so bad  
You raised her so well  
and now she's calling me dad  
in the back seat naked of a new Volkswagen  
the perfect little gift for high school graduation.

It' s not what ya did,

It's not what ya didn't

God gave her a perfect body

And now I'm all up in it.

It's not she's a tramp.  
It's not she's not pure.  
She just likes getting her fuck on,  
and its good for that I'm sure

Jetish thoughts: Bet Lantron and Lee would like this song. I wonder even if Lee have parents, he he.

Setahomaro sat on his favorite chair in his lounge. He sighs damn his brother. The one night he can finally get to sleep, and Lantron is banging Lee next door. Creek Seta jumps.

" Rough night son?" Sesshoumaru asked. Seta only groaned in answer. " I need to speak to you. It's about Mara jade."

"The damn human again?" Seta barked out. Sessy growls Seta's head popped up.

"Mara arrives late tonight, tomorrow night is the ball. Tomorrow your mother and I will be busy with preparations. You are to act as host for her. Do you under stand? I want respect to be given to her Seta."

"Yes I shall. Tonight?" Sessy nods and Seta groans. Sessy gets up and walks to his son's side. Two pats on the back and he took his leave.

Jetish comes walking in the lounge, takes one look at Setahomaro's face and turned right back around.

It's not what ya did,  
It's not what ya didn't  
God gave her a perfect body  
and now I'm all up in it.

It's not she's a tramp.  
It's not she's not pure.  
She just likes getting her fuck on,  
and its good for that I'm sure

Jetish left laughing. Setahomaro thought he was laughing at him.

"Damn it no peace at all!" Setahomaro yelled and left for a walk.

Jetish was one of the first to meet Mara when she came. All servants lined up. Kagome and Sesshoumaru picked her up from her plain and brought her here to their home. Lantron was late, not much. He walked in tucking in his shirt and quickly playing a smile on his face.

Sessy wondered where Seta was. He rang for the butler, Gartaine to find him to welcome their guest.

Jetish took his headphones off and gave it to Mara to listen for a minute.

"Here Mara listen you like this song?"

I can't lie I have to tell the truth  
My commandments says I'm a total spoof  
Your daughter's a freak  
Your daughter's a pro  
When I'm done with her  
She'll do one of your bros

I hope I'll never have a daughter  
I hope I'll never have a daughter  
I hope I'll never have a daughter  
I hope I'll never have a daughter

Mara laughs and blushes, she knows this song. She likes it too even though it's umm yeah. Jetish and Mara became quick friends. Jetish looked at the beautiful girl. She had on a shirt and skirt, white with thick green lining. Her hair was like brandy. When it swirls the ambers reflect different colors, dark deep browns, then light heavy coppers. Her hair was long and curly. The color suited her eyes. They were two clear deep green reflecting pools. Lantron eyed the tall beauty. She was charming and by far one of the most lovely girls he had ever met.

"Jetish, take our guest, Mara to her room honey," Kagome said to her son, " Mara I have missed you so much. I wish I could talk to you some more to night," she tried to suppress a yawn, " but I'm afraid I won't last long tonight. In the morning when my husband is busy with the servants we'll take time out to talk for a while. I wanted you to met my son Setahomaro. The eldest, but he must have forgotten to come tonight, or thought it was another night. You did tell him right Sessy?" she asked her husband who looked as if he was in deep thought.

"Huh- oh yes, yes , it must have slipped from his mind."

" Well good night Mara. I'll send Jetish up with a little bed time snack for you."

Sesshoumaru walked down the hall to the stairs with his wife. He started kissing her, snuggling on her.

"Oh don't do that. You know I can't," she sighed.

He growls in her ear but it sounds more like a purr. She turns to kiss him, it was meant to be a peck. Some how she was moaning and in a deep locked kiss with her husband, while he was inching his was up her dress. " Come on woman give it up," he snickers. She groped him. Ah gods he sighs. He looks at Kagome and she has a sly smile on her face, "Tease!" he moaned. He snuggled in next to her in their wide king bed. He was happy, so happy. He slipped his large hand over her belly and scratched her stomach lightly,

soothing her.

Later Jetish brought Mara to her room. They sat down and talked. He told her about Seta and Lantron's ways. Also about the masquerade ball tomorrow and all the guest. It was a family tradition he said. They talked so long, it was passed 2:00am. Jet, her nickname for him, was falling asleep on the chair in her room.

"Wake up sleepy head, time to go to bed," Jetish walked out the room like a zombie, to his room.

She jumped when a door closed a little to loudly. Mara got up and peered out of her door. A tall large frame wobbled down the hall. His silver hair was like Sesshoumaru but she knew it wasn't him. He had the cutest dog ears she had ever seen since she met Kagome's family. He turned his head and looked straight at her, she gasped he was beautiful. But he growled at her and closed the door. Mara was left standing confused.


	4. Dream a Little Dream for Me

Dream a Little Dream for Me

Chapter 4

She hadn't seen him before, he must be Setahomaro. Something was different about him, different from the others. Kagome had once told her Sesshoumaru had a loathing hatred for humans until he met her, is it the same with Setahomaro?

I'll just creep around and check out things, she thought. She walked down the hall but stopped for a few seconds at the door Setahomaro went through, that's his room. She was sure of it. She walked on farther down the hall into a lounge.

The room was dark, a faint light glowed from the fireplace. She saw a large crimson chair, and sat in it. It was still warm. She curled in it just for a little bit, it was so warm and yawns comfortable.

Setahomaro drank his worries away, just waiting for his father to show up. He sworn he would, after he disobeyed him. His drink! Where did he put his drink? The lounge fuck! He opened the door and headed down the hallway. He managed to get there without falling again. Walking over to his chair he leaned over to get his glass when a faint sound of snoring yanked him out of a daze. A girl? In his chair? He growled.

"Wake up!" he demanded. Nothing, she didn't even budge. Damn. He swallowed the rest of the liquor in one gulp. Taking the girl in both hands, he picked her up. He looked at her, as her body began to double, he tried to focus. Oh, the girl from the hall. Mara Jade? At least she wasn't too ugly for a human. He sniffed her. Ewe! He jerked his head away.

Room? What room? He walked down and opened a door, nope my room, wrong room.

Opening another door he realized it was Jetish's room, when he heard the pup's snores.

The next door than, he opened it, empty, it must be hers, if not, oh well. He walked in and laid her on the bed, he was about to leave when he saw her shiver he picked her up and covered her up. Sniff, sniff purr when he realized what he was doing he straightened up and walked out.

Setahomaro dreams

Later that night Setahomaro tossed and turned again, only this time it wasn't from a bad dream.

In his dream

He didn't know if it was the liquor that made him so damn hot. The door crept open slowly. Mara Jade came into his bedroom wearing a silk gown. The cloth barely covered her body. She made her way to his bed. He slept in the nude, and from tossing and turning, the covers were dislodged. He turned red with anger and embarrassment. She started to saddle him. When he went to jump up he couldn't move, he was tied to the bed. What in the hell? How did his happen?

Mara slipped the gown down to her waste and slid herself on his erection.

She slid on so smoothly, Setahomaro couldn't say a word, his body tingled. God he was so hot. It was like he was on fire.

"Uh," Setahomaro panted when she rode him. He laid still and stiff he was confused. As she rode him he seemed to loosen up and he became relaxed unwillingly. Something was going to happen, he could feel it. She rode harder and began to grind. She was panting and she smelled delicious. She was so wet and god, so very tight. It felt so good so right, mating her. He took his hands and put it on her ass, not even realizing they came untied. She started to whine, and he knew she was almost there. He ground her to him, faster, faster, she moaned his name as she orgasm on his throbbing cock, he came unglued . He gripped her head down and his hand grind harder on her ass as he roared when he spilled his seed, she moaned again, he was so hot with her scent that he bit her neck, and licked the blood, he shuddered as he tasted her, smelled her.

After the love play she laid on his chest, and he looked at her and grinned, he then realized with a shock, that he mated and marked her!

Setahomaro woke up to find himself alone and dripping with sweat. Not to mention the evidence of his arousal.

After he calmed down a bit he walked out side into the hall. And found himself at Mara's room. The door opened and a flash of light shown it. As it hit Mara's bed she awoke and she too was sweaty and her eyes were glazed over. He growled and slammed the door.

It was just a dream. It was just a dream. It was just a dream. It was just a dream.

It was just a dream. It was just a dream. It was just a dream. It was just a dream.

It was just a dream. It was just a dream. It was just a dream. It was just a dream.

It was just a dream. It was just a dream. It was just a dream. It was just a dream.

It was just a dream. It was just a dream. It was just a dream. It was just a dream.

It was just a dream. It was just a dream. It was just a dream. It was just a dream.

It was just a dream. It was just a dream. It was just a dream. It was just a dream.

It was just a dream. It was just a dream. It was just a dream. It was just a dream.

IT WAS JUST A DREAM!

Annoyed with him self, he stormed out of the house.


	5. Masquerade

Masquerade

Chapter 5

Sesshoumaru growled. Where is his son? He decided to have the servants search the grounds this time for Seta.

Seta came inside from the servants quarters, he knew his father, he'd be looking for him. He tried to sneak to his bedroom until his mother caught him.

"Seta? Where have you been? Bad dreams again?" Kagome asked her son. "Never mind," as Kagome moved to her sons side, Setahomaro noticed Mara was behind her. He didn't know what to say. He just stared at her.

Mara Jades thoughts

Why is he glaring at me? Did I do something wrong? Can he sense my dream I had? Can they even do that? I know their smell is acute and their senses, and intuitions, but can he really tell?

She blushed

Kagome pinched her son, she knew Mara felt uncomfortable, "Well Setahomaro I want to meet-"

"Mara Jade," Seta cut his mother's introduction short. Her name came out like a purr, and he knew it.

"oh by the way Mara had scratches on her arm, any chance you know from whom?"

"I must have made them when we had- uh when I picked her up and put her in HER bed," He nodded and walked off, leaving Kagome dumbfounded.

Oh so that's how I got there Mara thought.

What was wrong with him, he couldn't take his eyes off of the damn human.

He spread out on his bed and fell instantly to sleep.

Sesshoumaru opened his son's door and found him in deep sleep. This can wait he thought.

Mara Jade had asked Tanukai, one of the maids to help dress her hair for the masquerade tonight. Kagome had said Tanukai was the best with hair, and Less was best with make up. Mara had laid out her mother's gown that she had worn to her first masquerade when she had met Mara's father. It was so lovely.

Lee glared at Mara. Praying she had no designs on Lantron. For if she did Lee would be in big trouble. Lee was a beauty and she knew it, but she wouldn't want to be compared next to Mara.

Why was the lovely maid glaring at me, Mara thought. She touched her face and wished she was just as lovely as her, she sighed.

The Masquerade

The large ball room filled with guest. The dark red walls seemed to hide some deep sinister secret. The paintings glowed as Tanukai, Fantau, and Lee lit the candles. The butler, Gartaine, answered the door and greeted the guest along with the host. Many were in awe when they walked into the opening. Glorious curtains hugged the room, as decorations kept a mysterious air. A faint smell of dust and the fog that pooled in, were reminders of the feudal era.

Ancient masks and swords hung on the walls, as old webs did. The room had an old look to it, yet many thought it to be charming.

"I wonder where Mara Jade is?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru nods to his son, signaling him to retrieve Mara. He sighs

Climbing the stairs by two he ran to her room, in and out, in and out, get her and go! "Mara," Setahomaro said, "Mara?" she wasn't in the room, where the hell is she?

When he went back down to the masquerade ball, everyone had arrived and where in the hall. He seen his parents talking to Koga and his mate. He knew half of the quest, and the others wore masks that barely concealed their identities. Laughing and dancing, he glared at them, worst than humans, well half were, but they had mikos, demons, lords, gods, humans, and god knows what other creatures were invited.

As Seta walked towards the terrace, he notices the eager glances the women gave him. He snarled and stepped outside. Ah he thought fresh air! It was a beautiful night even though the fog covered the ground. It was truly a beautiful night. He started down the walkway of pillars.

The stones felt cool on his feet, smooth yet hard. When he came upon the willow tree he stopped and leaned on it. Breathing in and tasting the air. The moon was perfect, full and bright. He walked around the tree and sat on the bench.

"Ah!" a voice said. A woman! A beautiful woman, "Forgive me, you frightened me," the lady said. She began to walk back up the path when Seta reached for her hand. "No, please, don't let me disturb you my lady," Seta said. He smiled when he seen her blush.

She smiled and sat back down and looked up at him. " My name is Setahomaro, but you may called me Seta," he waited for her name, she just smiled and blushed again. The rose color gave her pale face a shine. She was the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen. She wore a red and black velvet dress that touched the floor. She had a slim figure, yet was hour glass shaped, very curved, and her eyes, green, a clear pool of green, with blue amber shards. She must be a new guest or new in the circle. He had never laid eyes on her, and yet she seemed familiar. Her jet black hair was piled on top of her head in curls, and the pearls sparkled around her neck.

"would you care to take a walk with me?" he looked at her.

"would that be wise sir?" the lady knew the answer already.

"I would never harm you my lady," he sat next to her, and looked right into her eyes. God he wanted to kiss her. She nodded her head and suddenly she got up and starting walking. He stood next to her, and Seta was lost for words.

'What could he possible say to woe her? Why should he, she should be as willing as all the other wenches, right? Did she know who he is? He said his first name, but he said nothing about his last. No, tell her no more. Maybe one night to forget everything is what he needs, if I don't tell her my surname, she won't know my family, and she can't bound me. Besides no one would believe it was me.'

They began to walk down the lower path, down the gardens. The sky was deep in hue, colors of blue, grays and purples filled the night. The shadowing clouds hid most of the stars, but it was a night of romance to be sure.

Uneasy in this new situation, Setahomaro walked towards the gazebo. It was a sad thing really, a grown noble, demon (half), should still be a virgin in the eyes of others. Although it was code, once mate, mated for life. One thing his damn brother, Lantron didn't care about.

But surely Sesshoumaru hadn't waited until Kagome when he first mated? He was a ripe old age to first mate. A nervousness came to him, he wanted her, but didn't want to settle down now, not now.

Once again he stole a look at her flesh and it's creamy milk skin. Her illuminating eyes, ones that looked innocent. But he was wise to women's games. He was no untrained pup. Just this once, he'll give over self control for just this night, if he could have this mysterious lady.

"Dance with me," he said in a growl. When he saw her expression had changed, he quickly grinned, "Please my lady." Seta held out his arms to her. And slowly she came to him. He held her firmly to him.

Slowly he realized she had relaxed his hand came down her back. Not expecting to find his thumb stoking her. He felt her stiffen, but relaxed again.

The willow tree blocked the gazebo from the front and surrounding trees blocked the sides.

Woe her, echoed in his head, woe her!

She moaned on his chest as he rocked her to the faint music. Could she her his heart, she was so close it. He heard his heart beating as fast as a hummingbird's. Calm down, he said to himself.

He felt different. Was it because of her?

Lightheaded from the music and brandy from earlier, he too relaxed. Seta nuzzled her neck, then he whimpered and licked her neck, gods she smelled good he thought.

She began to moan and at the sound, he growled in her ear. It vibrated and felt like a cat purring. She giggled and smile. Her breathing started to come in pants when Setahomaro trailed down her neck, lower, lower. The lady let her head tip back as he kissed her. Seta sniffed her hair . . . Vanilla.

Lower went the kisses, and when he came upon her breast he stopped, only for a second. He nuzzled his nose into her cleavage, growling and whimpering to get closer. She was too engulf in pleasure to stop him, even if she wanted him too.

Setahomaro was so hot, he could feel everything. His mind began to cloud and everything began to heighten. Her smell, god he could even smell her wetness. She was sweet, so sweet.

He untied the ribbons and laces on her back and slowly they came undone, like him. Them seem to melt away. Slowly he pulled the dress down to bare her breast. His eyes were aglitter with her pearl skin. Setahomaro squeezed her breasts and fingered her nibbles. He tasted them in his mouth, when the coolness of her flesh touched the hot wetness of his mouth, he heard her moan, and whimper.

Lower the dress fell, lower he went, down her stomach, down her hips and legs, until she stood naked before him. His eyes were locked on the black triangle, between her legs, where her wetness was. As he came up to that spot, he sniffed her than licked her once. He heard her gasp. He looked up at her, to see her looking down at him. He growled, he knew what she wanted, and he wanted it too.

He opened her legs while keeping her gaze locked with his. He slipped one finger into her wet pussy, slowly easing her tightness. God she was tight, wonderfully tight. Then two fingers stoked her womanhood, while his thumb rubbed her pulsating clit. She moaned and whimpered. As her head fell back, and he heard her panting, he took his fingers out, and she started to whimper in anguish.

"Ah, oh god," she screamed when she felt his tongue. He gave her no mercy, he pulled her legs farther apart and devoured her hot core. She screamed in pleasure and pain, it was too much for her, but not nearly enough for him. Her body tensed and god he knew it, she was coming. He drank her in. She was shaking and panting, she felt like liquid.

When Seta got up, the girl seen his eyes turn colors. She was frightened by it, he knew, but no, she got hers, now he wanted his! Before she could react he turned her around and slammed his cock in her pussy. God she was tight as hell. He heard her gasp and cry. "Shh," he told her. "it's ok, I'm sorry, I'll be gentler," he promised.

Slowly he began to pull in and out, watching his manhood go into her core, from behind. Her ass was perfect, silky. As he quickened his pace she panted more, he even heard her moan. Faster and faster, oh god he thought, "oh god," he screamed as he pushed and pumped himself on her. His eyes began to roll back, it was too much! He spilled his seed in her! Without thinking, he instinctively grabbed her head and bit her neck licking the blood. He ripped his head back as she too came on him, and howled.

After their joining the girl realized her neck was bleeding, when she found blood on his mouth. She picked up her dress and ran away with the protection of the shadows. He was dumbfounded until he realized blood dipped off of his member, virgin blood! He mated and marked her! This dark angel was his. Yet he doesn't know her and now she is gone and terrified.


	6. Where is Mara Jade!

Where is Mara Jade!

Chapter 6

Later that night Mara was still missing. A concept came to mind, that perhaps Inuyasha found them and attacked her to get revenge.

Meanwhile Setahomaro searched for his mate. It was dark and hard to see, his eyes were sharp, but the fog covered the place still. He needed to concentrate on f----- vanilla? That smell. It was her! He smelt fear and blood, which heightened his senses. He jumped forward following her sent. Until he came upon the hot room. It was a separated part of the house, in the back near the water streams. The room filled with heated waters, for bathing and leisure.

When Seta came up to the doorway he seen bloody prints on the door, she was inside. He walked in quietly. He seen her back to him, she was in the pool washing off and sobbing. He walked towards her and stepped on some thing? A mask? Her mask she wore. At the sound she turned around and panicked. Mara Jade? Dear god what happened to her, who hurt her, he was furious.

"Mara Jade, what happened, tell me who did this to you," he growled, whoever had hurt her will be punished. When she started to laugh deviously at him, he only backed up. What in the hell he thought?

Worn out by the trauma she fell in the pool. Setahomaro ran for her and scoped her up in his arms. He walked to the toweling room and laid her down and began to dry her off. Her legs were beautiful, and her ass, and beast? When he dreamt of her he didn't realize how well he detailed her, her body was familiar.

His mate! He forgot she was in here somewhere. He needed to dry her off and get her dressed before his mate seen this. Surely it wouldn't look right. Mara turned her neck to the side and moaned. Bite marks, he sniffed her, vanilla. He tasted her blood, instantly he was aroused.

It was her! His mate. Mara Jade.

He picked up her body and found her discarded dress on the floor and wrapped her in it. He walked towards the servants quarters and up the second floor to his room.

"Setahomaro?" Sesshoumaru asked. He only glared at his father in answer. He opened his room and walked in. He unwrapped his mate and laid her in his bed, their bed. He covered her up and undressed, pulling back the covers he slide it naked body next to hers. He kissed Mara, "forgive me my love."

In the morning Seta woke up to find that Mara had clanged to him in the middle of the night.

Her eyes opened slowly. She found her self naked holding on to him. Her body shivered as a tear dropped from her face. Seta wiped it away with a finger. "It's alright my love, my wife. I'm sorry for taking advantage of you, please forgive me. We mated and I marked you it shouldn't have happened, but I'm glad it had," he whispered.

"You are mine, as I am yours. You must rest for the pups," Setahomaro alleged.

"Pups," Mara replied curiously.

"Our first union had impregnated you, you are carrying my pups. Twins I think," Seta thought.

"But that's ridiculous, how would you know," Mara laughed. Setahomaro only winked.

Epilog

Only one month later, they married. Kagome had herself a healthy baby girl named Kara. Lee gives up her position! What does Lantron do?


End file.
